Primera Cita
by luurin
Summary: De alguna manera Yagi se las arregló para derribar las barreras de Shouta y lo convenció para salir con él. Qué tan bien salga ese día depende sí el destino que eligió el rubio sea el correcto o no. Sí ya se ha enfrentado a villanos, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser una cita? [Young][Escrito para el prompt del día 2: "Pasado" de la EraserMight Week]


Decir que Yagi estaba nervioso era poco, estaba básicamente aterrado. Y era algo irónico, dado que ya tenía su licencia provisional como héroe y había acudido a diversas misiones en las que se había enfrentado con villanos y había visto cara a cara a la maldad, saliendo triunfante de esto. Entonces, ¿cómo es que una simple cita estaba haciendo temblar? No es como si fuese la primera vez que salía con alguien, de hecho era algo popular y no sólo con las chicas. Sin embargo, sí era la primera vez que se sentía de esta manera, pues el simple hecho de pensar en Shouta le hacía sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago. Sonrió para sí, recordando y analizando cómo es que había llegado a ese punto. Cómo es que había terminado encandilado con ese muchacho de primer año.

Prefería evitarse las cursilerías, pues eso de "amor a primera vista" no existe. Lo que sí podía dar por hecho que existía era esa extraña sensación de instantáneo interés. Como sí se conocieran de antes, como si estuviesen destinados de alguna manera. El imperante deseo de conocerlo llegó a Toshinori como una brisa al andar. Shouta le resultaba fascinante, como si viniera de un mundo que no podía si quiera imaginar y eso le encantaba, esa extrañeza y misticismo que escondía tras sus grises orbes.

Yagi se las arregló para conocerlo, se presentó, aunque bueno... el otro chico ya sabía quién era. Un prometedor aspirante a héroe de Yuuei. No sabía a ciencia cierta sí Shouta no era tan arisco como había pensado o es que él mismo logró derribar sus muros con facilidad. Fuese lo que fuese, el rubio se había hecho parte de la vida de Aizawa y así armándose de valor, Yagi le pidió salir. Para su sorpresa, Shouta aceptó.

Lo que nos lleva al ahora, toda esa perorata mental que Yagi había tenido recordando lo hicieron perder la noción del tiempo. Se levantó con rapidez de su cama mirando el reloj en su teléfono, ¡sólo faltaban treinta minutos para la cita! Con una rapidez increíble se dio una ducha, se puso unos jeans y una camisa blanca, unos tenis rojos de bota alta y salió como alma que lleva el diablo de su casa, corrió todo el camino hasta la estación de trenes y abordó. Con un poco de suerte recorrería las estaciones en el tiempo justo para verse en el lugar acordado. Cuando llegó Shouta estaba esperándolo, llevaba un pantalón y camiseta de color negro, haciendo juego con sus zapatos, lo único que desentonaba era su usual bufanda blanca alrededor de su cuello.

— Llegas tarde —puntualizó Shouta, aunque más que un reclamo sonaba a una especie de burla y aires de triunfo por haber arribado primero.

— Sólo por cinco minutos y fue porque me detuve a ayudar a una anciana mujer a llevar sus cosas escaleras arriba en la estación —aclaró Yagi, intentando de alguna manera impresionar al otro chico, que simplemente arqueó una ceja incrédulo.

— Está bien —bufó restándole importancia—, esto fue idea tuya así qué, ¿qué planeas que hagamos?

— Eso, mi querido Shouta es una sorpresa —exclamó con un tono divertido. Y seguido de esto hizo un movimiento con la cabeza invitándolo a seguirlo.

En el transcurso de lo que caminaron afuera de la estación charlaron vagamente de cualquier cosa. Acerca de la escuela, las últimas noticias en el mundo de los héroes y demás. Yagi cada que podía soltaba alguna broma o comentario jocoso, intentando robar alguna expresión de felicidad del rostro de Shouta. En los mejores casos éste sonreía y estaba seguro que alguna vez lo escuchó reírse, aunque fue por unos segundos y bastante bajito. La expresión general de Aizawa era serena y apacible, como si fuese imperturbable. Sin embargo Toshinori había notado a especie de flaqueo en él y utilizaría esa información para ayudarse ese día. Pues acababan de llegar al lugar.

— ¡Ta-dá! —exclamó el rubio extendiendo sus brazos a los lados, el lugar tenía poco de haber abierto así que de verdad esperaba que fuese la primera vez que Shouta asistía.

— Esto... es...

— ¡Sí! Un cat coffee.

Y ahí estaba, el cambio en el rostro del muchacho. Se notaba esa pizca de emoción que se asomaba en sus ojos.

— Vamos —dijo Yagi y se atrevió a tomarlo de la mano para entrar junto a él al lugar.

El recibidor era un pequeño cuarto con un pasillo, había dibujos, pinturas y fotografías de gatitos por todo el lugar. Mientas Shouta se detuvo a admirar todo ello, Yagi se acercó a confirmar la reservación, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el pelinegro, pues quería decir que no había sido sólo una invitación de momento, sí no que llevaba planeándolo de tiempo atrás. No pudo evitar sonreír, escondiendo esa expresión al hundirse un poco en su bufanda. La muchacha de la recepción hizo una ligera reverencia y los invitó a pasar por el pasillo y abrió la puerta. Del otro lado se extendía un cuarto enorme, separado apenas por unas pequeñas paredes más para dar algo de privacidad a algunas mesas y sillones. Pero fuera de ello todo estaba repleto de muebles especialmente para gatos, juguetes desperdigados en el suelo y dichos animalitos estaban a lo largo y ancho de todo el lugar. Unos durmiendo, otros jugando, los más amigables se acercaban a la gente pidiendo (o exigiendo), algo de atención.

— Esto es hermoso... —no pudo evitar soltar Shouta. Y de la mano de Yagi avanzaron hasta una zona algo apartada, con un gran sillón marrón y una mesilla de madera al frente. Se acomodaron ahí junto a unos mininos que ya habían ganado el lugar.

— Me alegra que te guste este lugar, investigué sobre los que había pero de todos, este fue el que más me convenció, tienen poco de su inauguración y el ambiente es simplemente genial y bueno, sé que ellos te encantan.

Mencionó refiriéndose a los pequeños animalitos mientras rascaba la cabeza de uno que se había ido a tirar en su regazo. Por su parte, el pelinegro ya tenía a tres en el mismo lugar. Aparentemente los gatitos parecían congeniar con él porque incluso se restregaban en su pierna y un pequeño más juguetón intentaba escalar por su ropa para meterse en su bufanda. Toshinori soltó una risita ante la encantadora escena.

— Yagi... Gracias —pronunció Shouta, mirando directamente a los ojos celeste del chico y le dedicó una sonrisa, una en lo que no había burla y tampoco era fingida. Era netamente natural y preciosa.

El rubio sonrió de igual manera, sintiéndose derretir por el gesto del otro muchacho. Para ser una primera cita, todo iba bien, perfecto básicamente. Pues para ese momento no le importaba nada más, sí tenía que mover cielo, mar y tierra o enfrentarse contra cientos de villanos. Sí Shouta le sonreía de esa manera, no había nada que Yagi no pudiese hacer.

* * *

 **Notas:** Aló, aló. Aquí dejando otro fic EraserMight ~ que es algo así como mi segunda OTP de la serie.  
Espero que les haya gustado y bueno, se aceptan los comentarios sí les gustaría ver a esta ship en otra situación o algo así y puedo hacer un OS o drabble.  
Un placer y nos leemos en otro fanfic. Luurin out.


End file.
